serialiskofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Michał Seredyniec
Michał Seredyniec to fikcyjny bohater serialu młodzieżowego Nowa szkoła. Jest bardzo przystojny i podoba się wielu dziewczynom, ale w związkach zawsze jest wierny. Ma brązowe oczy i średniej długości ciemnobrązowe włosy z grzywką. Historia postaci Sezon 1 W Nowych początkach (1) Michał pojawia się po raz pierwszy. Jest widoczny wśród wielu uczniów w klasie licealnej. Podchodzi do Julii i mówi jej, że jest bardzo ładna. Dziewczyna ignoruje go i ostentacyjnie wychodzi z sali, jednak Michał nie chce dać za wygraną. W Nowych początkach (2) Michał dalej stara się o względy Julii, lecz ta go spławia. Postanawia flirtować z Renatą na oczach dziewczyny, by była zazdrosna. Niestety to również nie skutkuje. W Kobieciarzu Michał kontynuuje swe zaloty do Julii. Dziewczyna pyta go, dlaczego chłopak nie może sobie znaleźć kogoś innego, a nie musi wciąż dręczyć ją. Michał nie może znaleźć odpowiedzi, więc szybko proponuje jej spotkanie w ₳ɯɛsoʍɛ Café. Nękana dziewczyna wreszcie zgadza się. Podczas picia zimnych koktajli okazuje się, że Michał jest prawdziwym dżentelmenem. Julia żałuje, że odpychała go tyle tygodni. Na koniec spotkania całuje go w policzek. W Nieoczekiwanej miłości Michał zauważa, że Julia jest bardzo smutna. Chcąc, by się uśmiechnęła, zaprasza ją na dyskotekę. Dziewczyna odpowiada, że nie jest w nastroju, więc chłopak proponuje wyjście do parku. Tym razem Julia zgadza się. Podczas spaceru po parku znajomi bardzo dużo rozmawiają. Michał pyta się, dlaczego dziewczyna była dziś w szkole taka smutna. Julia nie od razu zbiera się na odpowiedź, lecz po chwili mówi, że u jej mamy odkryto raka. Michał pociesza dziewczynę mówiąc, że jej mama na pewno z tego wyjdzie. Julia mówi mu, iż jest bardzo wdzięczna, że zawsze ją wspiera i że żałuje, że nie zauważyła tego od razu. Spogląda Michałowi głęboko w oczy, co prowadzi dwojga do pocałunku. W Chorobie Michał stwierdza, że całe dnie spędza w towarzystwie swojej dziewczyny, Julii, co doprowadza go do szału, gdyż nie ma nawet chwili dla siebie. Nie chce jednak jej tego mówić, by jej nie zranić i by nie wyjść na hipokrytę, który najpierw bardzo stara się o dziewczynę, a potem ma jej dość. Postanawia choć na moment odetchnąć od niej w szkole i wysyła ją na długiej przerwie do Basi. Osobiście wybiera się do sali muzycznej, gdzie pragnie rozwinąć swój talent wokalny i poćwiczyć grę na gitarze. Są to pasje, o których nikt nie wie, gdyż Michał chce zostawić je tylko sobie. Zaczyna zatem wykonywać autorską piosenkę, gdy do sali po cichu wchodzi dyrektor Włodarczyk. Po zakończeniu utworu mężczyzna zaczyna klaskać. Michał dziwi się, gdyż nie wiedział, że ktoś go podsłuchuje. Włodarczyk mówi, że taki talent musi zostać pokazany światu i że chłopak ma wystąpić na zakończeniu roku. Michał nie zgadza się, gdyż uważa, że jest to jego własna sprawa. Dyrektor mówi jednak, że jeśli chłopak wystąpi na zakończeniu, to już w pierwszej klasie liceum dostanie stypendium na muzyczne studia. W takiej sytuacji Michał jest podekscytowany i decyduje się wystąpić. W Ukrytej prawdzie Michał postanawia przenieść swój związek z Julią na kolejny poziom, co oznacza przedstawienie jej swoich rodziców. Dziewczyna wybiera się po szkole do jego domu i poznaje kolejno Radosława oraz Helenę. Helena wyznaje, że Michał wiele razy wspominał w domu o Julii. Dziewczynie jest z tego powodu bardzo miło. Po uroczystej kolacji Michał wybiera się z Julią do swojego pokoju. Dziewczyna siada na łóżku i zauważa w kącie pokoju gitarę, co zadziwia ją. Mówi, że nie wiedziała, że Michał jest muzykalnie uzdolniony. Chłopak ignoruje jej wypowiedź, siada obok i zaczyna całować. Chwila ta trwa krótko, gdyż Helena woła Michała, by zszedł po coś na dół. Chłopak mówi, że za chwilkę wróci i wychodzi z pokoju. Kilka minut później mija go w pośpiechu Julia, która wychodzi z domu. Michał pyta się, czy coś się stało, a Julia odpowiada, że zadzwoniła jej mama i musi natychmiast do niej jechać. W Kilku końcach (1) Michał uświadamia sobie, że został tydzień do jego występu na koniec roku, a on wciąż nie ułożył piosenki. Niestety kompletnie nie ma weny, więc postanawia sięgnąć po LSD. Bierze kilka tabletek, gdy jest sam w domu i zagłębia się w temat sensu życia. Postanawia napisać piosenkę o Julii. W tekście zawiera swoją miłość do niej i opisy wyglądu w samych superlatywach. W kilka godzin cała piosenka jest gotowa. Michał postanawia pochwalić się nią swojej dziewczynie i dzwoni do niej, by za pół godziny spotkali się w sali muzycznej ZSO 7. Julia zgadza się i oboje przychodzą do szkoły. Chłopak potyka się o gitarę, niszcząc jej pudło rezonansowe. Julia spogląda i nie mówiąc nic, wychodzi. Michał krzyczy, że nie wysłuchała jeszcze piosenki, lecz Julia nie zwraca na niego uwagi. W Kilku końcach (2) Michał wybiera się z Julią na spacer po szkolnym parku godzinę przed zakończeniem roku. Pyta się dziewczyny, dlaczego ostatnio tak dziwnie się zachowuje. Julia ciężko wzdycha i odpowiada, że znalazła u niego w biurku tabletki LSD i wie, że jest narkomanem. Michał nie wie, co może na to odpowiedzieć. Julia kontynuuje zatem mówiąc, że kocha go, lecz nie może być w pobliżu osoby uzależnionej od narkotyków i musi zerwać z nim swoją znajomość. Odchodzi, zanim Michał zdąży cokolwiek wydukać. Chłopak nie wierzy w to, że właśnie rozpadł się jego najlepszy związek. Pół godziny później kompletnie nie może skupić się przed swoim występem, więc bierze kilka kolejnych tabletek LSD. Następnie wychodzi na scenę i wykonuje autorską piosenkę “Bądź kimś dla mnie” w całości opisującą jego miłość do Julii. Dziewczyna ucieka z płaczem z widowni. Po zakończeniu wykonu wszyscy są pełni podziwu dla jego talentu i długo klaszczą. Dyrektor Włodarczyk oficjalnie wręcza mu przy wszystkich stypendium szkoły muzycznej, lecz Michał nie potrafi się z niego cieszyć, myśląc wciąż o Julii. Sezon 2 W Powrocie do błędów (1) Michał napotyka Julię z Basią w Arkadii. Była dziewczyna unika go wchodząc do jednego ze sklepów. Chłopak jednak zauważa ją i podchodzi. Mówi, że jest na "domowym odwyku" od tabletek LSD i nie bierze ich już od zakończenia wakacji. Wspomina także, że nie przestał jej kochać. Julia niestety nie jest co do niego pewna, lecz jej automatyczną reakcją jest rzucenie się na niego i pocałunek w usta podczas gonitwy myśli. W Powrocie do błędów (2) Michał nieustannie otrzymuje smsy od Julii, że bardzo go kocha i bardzo tęskniła. Dwie godziny później dziewczyna podchodzi do niego w auli i całuje na przywitanie. Mówi, że chce dobrze rozpocząć ten rok, więc powinni pójść dziś razem do kina. Michał zgadza się. W kinie para siedzi wtulona w siebie cały film. Pozostaje ostatnie dziesięć minut oglądania, gdy Michał oznajmia, że musi wyjść do toalety. Julia odpowiada, że zaraz film się kończy i będzie mógł iść, lecz Michał nalega i w pośpiechu wychodzi. Nie wraca niestety już do końca filmu. Julia czeka więc na niego pod toaletą, lecz chwila wydłuża się już do dwudziestu minut. Postanawia poświęcić się i wejść do męskiej kabiny. Od razu po otwarciu drzwi widzi Michała z torebką pełną tabletek LSD. Otwiera szerzej oczy ze zdumienia i krzyczy: “Myślałam, że z tym skończyłeś!”, na co chłopak odpowiada, że skończył, ale to pierwszy wyjątek od początków lipca. Julia mówi, że ją okłamał i nie chce mieć z nim więcej nic wspólnego. W Zespole Michał pozostał w szkole bez niczego - dziewczyny, przyjaciół, a nawet jakiejś zwyczajnej grupki znajomych. Po lekcjach zawsze kieruje się do domu i spędza czas całymi dniami siedząc przy komputerze. Pewnego dnia do jego pokoju wchodzi Helena i mówi, że nie może patrzeć, jak jego syn tak marnuje swój talent muzyczny. Michał, nie mając już nic do stracenia, uważa, że jego matka ma rację i powinien coś zrobić w tym kierunku. Postanawia założyć zespół i następnego dnia wywiesza na tablicy ogłoszeń informację o czwartkowym castingu w auli. Po długich oczekiwaniach nadchodzi wielki czas przesłuchania. Przychodzi na nie zaledwie 6 osób. Jako pierwsza na scenę wychodzi Beata i zaczyna grać na perkusji. Niesamowicie dobrze jej to wychodzi - trafia w rytm i robi dodatkowe, widowiskowe akrobacje pałeczkami. Michał jest pod wrażeniem i pyta się, skąd dziewczyna ma takie umiejętności. Beata odpowiada, że chodziła do szkoły muzycznej. Schodzi ze sceny i po kilku kolejnych, nieudanych wykonach, występ zapowiada Marysia. Śpiewa piosenkę “Someone Like You” tak dokładnie, że brzmi niczym Adele. Nawet jej konkurenci biją gromkie brawa. Niestety tylko ta dwójka dostaje się do zespołu, gdyż resztę kandydatów Michał uważa za zbyt słabych. Nowy zespół zaczyna dyskutować sprawy z nim związane: Michał będzie głównym gitarzystą, Beata perkusistką, a Marysia wokalistką w duecie z Michałem. Niestety uformowana grupa nie posiada osoby znającej się na elektronice, gdy nagle do auli wchodzi gimnazjalista, Mateusz. Michał uważa, że zbędne jest słuchanie jego wypocin, bo jest niedojrzały, lecz okazuje się, że chłopak bardzo się na tym zna i mimowolnie musi przyjąć go do zespołu. Michał, Marysia, Beata i Mateusz nazywają swoją grupę Odcień Szarości. W Topionych smutkach (1) Michał, Beata, Marysia i Mateusz spotykają się na próbie zespołu Odcień Szarości. Okazuje się, że Beata przygotowała nuty do nowej piosenki i wszyscy mają je przećwiczyć. Członkowie zespołu posłusznie słuchają polecenia i rozchodzą się domów. Jedynie Michał podchodzi na moment do dziewczyny. Mówi jej, że jego gitara zepsuła się i musi kupić nową. Prosi też, by pomogła mu ją wybrać. Beata zgadza się i razem wybierają się do sklepu muzycznego. Michał mówi, że instrument, którą wybiorą, musi pasować do image'u ich zespołu. Dziewczyna wskazuje więc różową, cukierkową gitarę i pyta się, czy ta pasuje. Michał odpowiada, że jeśli wyjadą w trasę z Hanną Montaną, to oczywiście. Beata śmieje się z żartu chłopaka. W końcu wybierają gitarę wykonaną z ciemnego drewna. Kiedy mają się już żegnać, Michał patrzy w oczy dziewczyny i coś go porusza, więc nie wiedząc, czy za bardzo się nie spieszy, całuje ją. Ku jego szczęściu dziewczyna odpowiada na pocałunek. W Topionych smutkach (2) Michał czuje się głupio po zbyt szybkim pocałowaniu Beaty i spotyka się z nią przed szkołą. Dziewczyna całuje go w usta na powitanie, lecz Michał uważa to za niezręczną sytuację. Mówi jej, że chyba za bardzo się pospieszyli, ponieważ słabo się znają i nie powinni od razu wkraczać w związek. Beata odpowiada, że do odważnych świat należy, ale jeśli mu to przeszkadza, to ma pomysł. Po lekcjach pójdą razem do ₳ɯɛsoʍɛ Café i poznają się lepiej. Chłopak przystaje na propozycję. W kawiarni para siada naprzeciwko siebie i zamawia dwie kawy wiedeńskie. Beata każe Michałowi opowiedzieć, co ciekawego działo się ostatnio w jego życiu. Chłopak wspomina coś o byłej dziewczynie, a historia wydaje się Beacie dziwnie znajoma. Nie zwraca jednak na to uwagi i następnie opowiada coś o sobie. Michał mówi, że Beata ma ciekawą osobowość i źle by się czuł, by nie dał szansy temu związkowi. Nagle dziewczynie wypada z kieszeni legitymacja i chłopak zauważa nazwisko dziewczyny... Kass. Mówi, że wcześniej chodził z jej siostrą. Beata na początku ma zdumioną minę, lecz po chwili całuje chłopaka i mówi, że ten związek może być ciekawy, lecz póki co muszą trzymać go w sekrecie. W Zrobić to czy nie? Michał stoi na przerwie z Marysią i Beatą, rozmawiając o repertuarze zespołu Odcień Szarości i poszukiwaniach menedżera. Dziewczyny uważają, że poszukiwania powinni rozpocząć niezwłocznie, lecz Michał twierdzi, że nie są jeszcze gotowi do rzucenia na głęboką wodę. Wtem kontemplacje przerywa im Wojtek, który przytula się do Marysi. Dziewczyna mówi, żeby chwilę poczekał, bo akurat są w trakcie ważnej rozmowy. Wojtek odpowiada, że nie będzie na nic czekał i ma mu poświęcić trochę swojego czasu. Para odchodzi na bok. W Powrocie w czerni Michał spotyka się z Marysią, Beatą i Mateuszem w swoim garażu, gdzie często ćwiczą grę na instrumentach. Marysia i Beata mówią, że nie mogą tak ociągać się w poszukiwaniach menedżera, tylko już teraz powinni się w to zaangażować. Michał mówi, żeby się nie bały, gdyż wszystko ma pod kontrolą i wyciąga z kieszeni wizytówkę agencji menedżerskiej. Od razu dzwoni pod wskazany numer i okazuje się, że już tego samego dnia zespół może przyjechać do nich i pokazać, co potrafi, a agencja zastanowi się, czy wziąć ich pod swoje skrzydła. Członkowie Odcienia Szarości boją się, że nie są przygotowani na taką próbę, lecz muszą przezwyciężyć swój strach. Jadą więc do agencji, gdzie zostają poprowadzeni do studia nagraniowego. Występują przed mężczyzną w średnim wieku, który po piosence zaczyna entuzjastycznie klaskać. Mówi, że zagrali świetnie, ale ma jedno zastrzeżenie. Uważa, że Odcień Szarości musi walczyć o swój image, a gruba front-manka Marysia im w tym nie pomaga. Michał, zaślepiony możliwością zdobycia sławy, bez namysłu mówi dziewczynie, że w takim razie musi wylecieć z grupy. Zdenerwowana Marysia wychodzi ze studia, a zespół zyskuje menedżera. W Zakazanym związku Michał siedzi w domu, kiedy przychodzi do niego Beata, a drzwi otwiera jego ojciec, Radosław i mówi mu, że ma gościa. Chłopak podchodzi do drzwi i całuje Beatę na powitanie. Mówi tacie, że to jego dziewczyna. Radosław twierdzi, że przypomina mu jego poprzednią, Julię. Michał czuje się speszony, lecz Beata wcina się i mówi, że to dlatego, że jest jej siostrą. Radosław odpowiada, że nie będzie w to wnikał. Chwilę później para rozmawia o ważnej kwestii - swoim ujawnieniu się w szkole. Beata, mimo że za bardzo nie rozumie się z Julią, nie chce, by źle się przez nią czuła. Mimo tego oboje postanawiają, że już dość ukrywania się i w poniedziałek pokażą się już razem. Tego dnia idą więc przez szkołę za rękę i mijają Julię. Dziewczyna szturcha Beatę, po czym zaciąga ją na koniec korytarza. W Po złej stronie lustra (1) Michał siedzi z Beatą na szkolnej przerwie i dziewczyna przytula się do niego. Nagle wypada mu z kieszeni opakowanie farmaceutyczne, z którego wysypują się tabletki. Michał od razu mówi, że to nie tak, jak dziewczyna myśli, a ona odpowiada pytaniem, czy aby nie chcą dzisiaj uciec na wagary. Chłopak mówi, że podoba mu się jej tok rozumowania. Para ucieka do wąwozu. Tam Beata prosi Michał, by wyjął “towar”. Chłopak głupio odpowiada, że nie wie, co ma na myśli. Beata prosi, by nie robił z niej idiotki, bo wie, że Michał nosi ze sobą LSD. Chłopak zgadza się, lecz mówi, że musi się upewnić, że Beata na pewno chce je wziąć dla zabawy, a nie robi tego, by mu zaimponować. Dziewczyna odpowiada, że jest pewna swoich czynów. Michał daje jej tabletkę narkotyku i oboje zażywają po jednej. Przez kilka godzin występują u nich halucynacje, jednak świetnie się bawią i śmieją będąc na haju. Beata nadal jest pod wpływem narkotyku, gdy musi wracać do domu. Żegna się z Michałem i odchodzi. W Po złej stronie lustra (2) Michał spotyka się z Beatą i całuje ją na powitanie. Dziewczyna nie jest jednak skora do czułości. Michał pyta się, co się stało, a Beata odpowiada, że te tabletki, które jej dał, były lekkim przegięciem. Mówi również, że być może to ona podjęła decyzję o zażyciu ich, ale decyzja ta była błędna, a Michał nie powstrzymał jej. Chłopak przeprasza za to, lecz Beata mówi, że nie chce, by ta sytuacja się powtórzyła i muszą zerwać. Mimo tego kontynuuje mówiąc, że dalej będą się przyjaźnić, gdyż nie chce mieć wrogów we własnym zespole muzycznym. Dodaje także, że Michał powinien rzucić te uzależnienie, lecz chłopak mówi, że potrafi sam o siebie zadbać i odchodzi. Związki *Julia Kass **Pierwszy raz: ***Rozpoczęcie: Nieoczekiwana miłość (111) ***Zakończenie: Kilka końców (2) (120) ****Powód: Julia nie chciała być w pobliżu osoby uzależnionej od narkotyków. **Drugi raz: ***Rozpoczęcie: Powrót do błędów (1) (201) ***Zakończenie: Powrót do błędów (2) (202) ****Powód: Michał okłamał Julię mówiąc, że rzucił tabletki LSD. *Beata Kass **Rozpoczęcie: Topione smutki (1) (210) **Zakończenie: Po złej stronie lustra (2) (223) ***Powód: Beata zeszła przez Michała na złą drogę. Kategoria:Role główne Kategoria:Nowa szkoła Kategoria:Sezon 1 Kategoria:Sezon 2